crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle
Sniper Rifle is a man-portable, high precision, shoulder-fired rifle, designed to ensure more accurate shooting at longer ranges than other small arms. A typical sniper rifle is built for high levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. Overview Sniper rifles are highly accurate and extremely powerful rifles with several firing modes, including bolt-action, semi and/or fully automatic. This weapon class allow the operator to oversee longer distances and to have better accuracy when using the scope. For these reasons, sniper rifles are mainly used for long range combats in medium to large maps. Performance 'Bolt-action' Bolt-action sniper rifles are highly accurate when scoped, and also deal a lot of damage. However, those can be rather heavy, thus slowing down movement like most machine guns. The ammunition cartridges and reserves are relatively low, but as it takes time between each shots, it won't affect much, as running out of ammo with snipers is rare. 'Automatics' Semi-automatic and fully-automatic sniper rifles are usually less accurate, even when using the zoom-scope. It often takes two bullets to kill an enemy, but with a much faster fire rate, it can easily take down multiple opponents. Those are also much lighter overall; it may also have more bullets in the cartridge, while the reserve is slightly lower in general. Weapon List APR338.png|APR 338 AR-50A1_BI.png|AR-50A1 Sniper_AS50_2.png|AS50S Sniper_AWM.png|AWM BARRETT_M82A1.png|Barrett M82A1 Sniper_M200CHEYTAC.png|CheyTac M200 Sniper_DSR-1.png|DSR-1 S Sniper_Dragunov.png|Dragunov S FN_BALLISTA.png|FN Ballista Sniper_FRF2.png|FR-F2 2010052901.png|Falcon OP-99 BI_G28.png|HK G28 S JNG-90.png|JNG-90 KAR_98K_BI.png|Kar 98K Sniper_Knight_SR-25.png|Knight SR-25 S Sniper_M700.png|M700 M98B.png|M98B MOSIN-NAGANT.png|Mosin Nagant Sniper_MSG90.png|MSG90 S Sniper_MSR.png|MSR OM50_Nemesis.png|OM-50 Nemesis Sniper_PSG-1.png|PSG-1 S QBU09_BI.png|QBU-09 Sniper_R93_T2.png|R93 T2 RAI_MODEL_500_BI.png|''RAI Model 500 JP'' Sniper_SL8.png|SL8 S Sniper_SOCOM16.png|SOCOM 16 S SR99.png|SR-99 S SAVAGE110BA.png|Savage 110BA Sniper SteyrElite.png|Steyr Elite DRAGUNOV_TIGR9.png|Tigr-9 S Sniper_TRG-21.png|TRG-21 VKS.png|VKS Sniper_VSK94.png|VSK-94 S Sniper_WA2000.png|WA2000 S WaltherG22.png|Walther G22 S BI ZastavaM76.png|Zastava M76 S Notes: * (JP) - This weapon is only available exclusively in CrossFire Japan. * (S) - This weapon is a semi-automatic sniper rifle. * This list doesn't include the variants of each weapons, due to high amount of variants. Trivia * Designated Marksman Rifles (Dragunov SVD, Knight SR-25, MSG90, etc) and Anti-Materiel Rifles (Barrett M82A1, AS50, AR-50A1, etc) should also be classified as Sniper Rifles. However, there are non-Sniper Rifles which are categorized as Sniper Rifles and vice-versa in CrossFire instead. ** Mosin Nagant and Kar 98K are technically not a Sniper Rifle. ** M14 and M14 EBR are actually Battle Rifles which are now used as Sniper Rifles, but categorized as an Assault Rifle in CrossFire instead. * Some sniper rifles aren't representing their original real life counterpart as some bolt-action in the game should have been semi/fully automatic in the first place. ** For example, Barrett M82A1 which is a semi-automatic sniper rifle becomes a bolt-action sniper rifle. ** Same things happens to DSR-1 which actually a bolt-action sniper rifle, but it becomes a semi-automatic sniper rifle. * Additionally, the fact about the possibility to quickscope or no-scope (although hitting someone while doing that is purely based on luck) is somewhat ludicrous. In addition, quick-switch, a tactic that often overcomes weapon's slow bolt-cycling time, is also illogical. * Some sniper rifles have also incorrect magazine size when chambered more than 10 rounds. * Most bolt-action sniper rifles will skip straight to reload animation once the last bullet is fired, but some still force player character to cycle the bolt before replacing the magazine. This was done to stop the Furious Kick exploit (LMB+R+E to bypass bolt cycling animation) by rendering the bolt cycling animation unskippable. External links * Sniper rifle at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle